


You Are My Peace

by lancesmistress



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancesmistress/pseuds/lancesmistress
Summary: Lance and Plaxum are truly in love. Though their love can't last forever.





	You Are My Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting some writing here, I hope you enjoy it!!

There Lance saw her, she is such a beautiful mermaid. Lance is always glad to see her, he truly loves, cares, and admires her. Though, their love can’t last, it’s impossible. She lives underwater, in this outer space planet. Lance is an oxygen boy he lives in this planet called earth. It hurts them both, but they would do anything to keep hanging out.  
Now Plaxum is royalty. When the queen became herself again, she let Plaxum be her right hand woman. Lance is so proud of his girl. Though this position will give them trouble.  
“Lance!!”  
“Uh-uh yea?”  
“You zoomed out!”  
“I was thinking about how beautiful you are.”  
Plaxum blushes, but she doesn’t want to tell him. The bad news, something she doesn’t want to happen.  
“Lance why do you love me?”  
“I know it’s hard for us Plaxum, but I love you. You saw me and you saw a hero, not an ordinary boy. I saw you as a girl who wants to help people. Who wants to show the world that she can. Who wants to save people she loves. You became a hero because you weren’t scared. You kissed me without fear of rejection. You are a strong woman, I love you.”  
“Lance, I love you more. But our love cannot continue.”  
“Why? Is it the underwater thing? We talked about this!”  
“Lance, Queen wants to make peace with some other kingdom. She asked me to take the hand of the King’s Son.”  
“Did you say yes?”  
Lance heart started hurting, he knew it wasn’t going to last. But he didn’t want to lose her to someone else. He felt so deeply in love. He knew she loves him too, but as her duty, it’s her job. It’s what she wants to do. She wants to create peace, it’s her calling.  
“Plaxum, I’ll attend the wedding. I hope he treats you well. You are peace, my peace and you’ll give it to other people.”  
Lance kisses her hand through his oxygen glass, it helps him to breathe, but it keeps them from kissing on the lips. Those two crave each other, but there is a fine line between them, and they know they can't cross it. Though their love will not die, not until she says "I do" to another guy.


End file.
